Hate for a Love
by Fujioka Saori
Summary: Naruto sudah diselubungi oleh rasa benci dan kesal karena ucapan 'dobe' dari Sasuke. Kebencian itu terus bersarang di hatinya. Hingga pada suatu hari, Sasuke menyebut namanya...


**Minasan! Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa! -Sao ****ga tau kapan senpai baca fic Sao-**

**Chapter 2 udah di update, nich!**

**Siapa yang udah nungguin update chapter 2 dari fic sebelumnya yang judulnya Not a Dobe? Hm... kaya'nya ada satu, dua, tiga, empat... seribu dah! Minasan : gw ga nungguin fic Sao tuh!**

**Sebelum mulai, ada baiknya senpai baca doa dulu... cheilah!**

**Uokeh, ikuze three two one let's read now! ;P**

**Tittle : Hate become a Love **

**By : Fujioka Saori**

**-Rate : T-**

**Pairing : Sasunaru!**

**Genre : Romance / Humor**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Yaoi !**

**Summary :**

**Naruto yang sudah diselubungi oleh rasa benci dan kesal karena ucapan 'dobe' dari Sasuke. Kebencian masih terus bersarang di hatinya hingga kekesalan itu mereda karena pada akhirnya Sasuke menyebutkan namanya. Peristiwa benci menjadi cinta pun tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat.**

**Chapter 2**

"APAAA!" teriak Naruto. "Temeee...!" genggaman tangan Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk melakukan aksinya pun melayang bebas hendak mendarat tepat di wajah Sasuke yang kelihatannya tenang-tenang saja.

"Naruto!"

Tep!

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya berhenti berayun. Sasuke melirik tangan kanan Naruto yang terangkat sedikit lebih tinggi dari telinganya tak bergerak. Ada yang menahan gerakkan tangan Naruto. Dengan kesal, Naruto menoleh ke arah orang yang menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Kenapa!" bentak Naruto kasar pada orang itu. Matanya menyorotkan kekesalan. Tajam, ya, tatapan yang sama sekali tidak ramah terpancar jelas dari _blue eyes_ itu.

"Hentikan, Naruto! Kau mau membuat masalah besar, hah?" ternyata Kiba sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Masalah ini memang sudah besar, jadi sekalian saja kuselesaikan!" diliriknya tangan kanan yang dicengkram kuat oleh Kiba, lalu ditarik kembali tangan kanannya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang membungkam. Mata onyx itu memandang kosong. Tak ada yang jadi fokus penglihatannya.

Selama beberapa waktu mereka masih terus berdiri berhadapan. Hingga akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berlari menuju kelas di lantai 2 gedung sekolah itu.

'Tidak bisa... Tidak bisa...' batin Naruto. Ia duduk di bangkunya, menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. Benar-benar membingungkan buatnya. Marah, tapi tidak bisa melampiaskan pada orangnya secara langsung. Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi... tidak mau. Beruntung tadi Kiba menahan tangannya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara hentakan sepatu berirama cepat terdengar jelas menggema di sepanjang koridor. Orang berlari mendekati ruang kelas, pikir Naruto tanpa mengubris suara yang ditangkap oleh alat pendengarannya lalu disalurkan ke otaknya. Kepalanya masih menyandar di meja, pasrah.

"Naruto, kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang. Dari suaranya, Naruto mengenali orang yang berbicara dengannya saat ini.

Naruto menghembuskan napas berat, lalu dengan gerakkan perlahan, ia mengangkat kepala menatap Kiba yang baru datang memasuki ruang kelas dengan napas yang memburu. "Ya," jawab Naruto singkat. Wajahnya lesu tapi memaksakkan dirinya mengeluarkan cengiran Namikaze-nya yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dirinya meski ia yakin Kiba sudah tau. Kiba berjalan perlahan menghampiri Naruto. Setelah itu, ia pun duduk di bangku depan Naruto.

"Memangnya apa masalahnya, sih? Tadi kau bilang dia menyebalkan. Memangnya, apa yang membuatmu begitu sebal dengannya?" Kiba mengamati tampang Naruto yang polos. Mata biru itu menyembunyikan diri di dalam kelopak matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hei, kau bilang kita teman!" ujar Kiba.

"Kita memang teman," Naruto segera membuka matanya.

"Kalau begitu urusanmu, urusanku juga dong," kata-kata Kiba seakan ingin mengetahui lebih jelas lagi. Naruto hanya sekedar nyengir ringan tidak mengubris perkataan Kiba.

Kiba ikut nyengir. Naruto kembali menghela napas berat, membuka matanya lalu memutar bola matanya, "Kau... Ehm, ada sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan, ya!" selidik Kiba mengamati ekspresi hancur Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Nggak jelas memaparkan perasaan apa. Naruto sendiri juga masih bingung menanggapi gejolak hatinya.

Tak ada respon, Kiba menyenggol Naruto lagi. Naruto terdorong agak jauh –nggak ada pertahanan. Dengan santai Naruto menoleh dan menatap tepat bola mata Kiba. "Kau mau tau?" sontak Kiba menyeringai lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. Rasa ingin tahu Kiba sangat ketara. Matanya berbinar-binar, seakan akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Tak lupa sengiran aneh terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Apa?" semakin lama, jarak di antara mereka semakin sempit. Naruto jadi harus sedikit demi sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, menjaga jarak. Tapi, ternyata Naruto memang sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, menekan rasa penasaran Kiba untuk tumbuh semakin lebat. "Ayo cepat katakan!"

Cengiran iseng mengembang sempurna di bibir mungil Naruto, "Bwahahaa..!" seketika itu juga, suara tawa menggelegar memenuhi ruangan itu. Kiba pun menutup harus telinganya selagi Naruto melepas tawa menyebabkan sebuah perempatan terbentuk di dahi Kiba.

"Naruto!" teriaknya sebal.

"Ya..Ya..." ujar Naruto disela-sela tawanya yang sudah mulai mereda. Setelah reda, ia menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak dan menghembuskannya, "Fuuh.."

Kiba menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, sekedar memperhatikan keadaan kelas yang sunyi karena memang hanya mereka berdua yang sedang berada di kelas sekarang. "Kiba," orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh kembali.

"Apa?" sahutnya.

"Emh..." Naruto terlihat seperti berpikir, "Ah, bukan apa-apa... hanya saja, aku sempat kepikiran tentang sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan benci bisa menjadi cinta. Apa kau percaya hal itu?" tanya Naruto. Kiba hanya bisa terdiam sesaat.

"Ngh... sepertinya memang bisa. Aku percaya hal itu. Buktinya, Sakura sangat benci pada Lee yang selalu ngejar-ngejar dia. Eh, taunya mereka malah jadian! Kau sendiri?" Kiba balik bertanya sesudah mengemukakan pendapatnya. Naruto manggut-manggut menanggapi.

"Begitu, ya? Aku... 'mungkin' percaya," ujarnya didampingi senyum polosnya.

"Tadaimaa!" seperti biasanya, Naruto meneriakan sebuah kata yang sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas sehari-harinya ketika pulang dari sekolah, les, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Tentu hal ini juga akan bersambung dengan kejadian yang termasuk juga dalam rutinitas keluarga Namikaze.

BLAM!

Naruto dengan seenaknya saja membanting pintu utama dan berlarian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Hentakkan kakinya terdengar cepat beraturan dan keras. Begitu Naruto melewati kamar Deidara, pintu kamar pun Deidara terbuka tepat saat Naruto berada di depan pintu, menampakkan penghuninya yang memasang tampang geram, "Naruto, sudah berapa kali kubilang. Jangan berteriak-teriak dan membanting pintu seperti itu!"

Belum apa-apa, Naruto udah kena semprot Deidara. Memang, Deidara tidak suka kegaduhan-kegaduhan yang dikeluarkan adiknya. Tak peduli dengan perkataan Niichan-nya tercinta, ia malah mencibir dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Deidara hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto yang bergerak menjauhi dirinya sambil membuang napas kesal. "Dasar childish!" gumamnya dan ia pun berbalik dan masuk lagi ke kamarnya.

"Hah!" dilemparnya tas sembarangan, menanggalkan dasi, membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya lalu mehempaskan dirinya sendiri di atas kasur dengan sprei yang sudah rapi. Dipandanginya langit-langit putih polos kamarnya dengan tenang. Pertamanya, tak ada yang terbayang di otaknya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia ingat kejadian di sekolah tadi. Sebutan yang sangat dibencinya, 'dobe'. "Ssh!" desisinya memiringkan badannya ke samping kanan menghadap jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Dasar Teme! Aku benci Teme!" teriaknya kencang-kencang. Ia tau Deidara tidak akan senang dengan kelakuannya ini, tapi, sudahlah! Bukan sesuatu yang harus dipatuhi secara berlebihan. "Aku benci, benci, benci, ben... ci...?" terbesit di kepalanya jawaban Kiba tadi. '_Aku percaya hal itu_.'

Hambusan angin membawa dedaunan yang berserakan di halaman rumahnya berpindah tempat dari tempat satu ke tempat lain. Ranting-ranting bergoyang seiring angin mengajaknya menari bebas. Hamparan langit biru yang luas memenuhi pandangannya. Perlahan-lahan, awan berwarna keabu-abuan melintas. Sedikit demi sedikit semakin tebal. Titik-titik air mulai turun, membasahi kaca bening jendelanya dan bagian lain rumahnya. "Apa mungkin aku bisa..."

"Mencintainya?"

Namun, ia langsung menepis pikiran aneh yang melintas. "Apa-apaan itu? Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya akan hal itu!" ia memposisikan dirinya kembali telentang di atas kasur dengan berbantalkan kedua telapak tangan yang berada di bawah kepalanya.

Sepoi-sepoi angin menerpa tubuhnya lembut menenangkan. Rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai. Ia kemudian bangkit dari berbaringnya dan berjalan dengan sotoy mendekati jendela yang mulai bergejolak menggedor-gedor dinding rumah di sebelahnya menimbulkan suara berisik. Jendela itu pun diraihnya, dan dirapatkan pada bingkainya.

Namun, sewaktu ia sedang menutup jendela kamarnya, terlihat olehnya Sasuke yang baru pulang sekolah berdiri di depan pintu tak peduli dengan air hujan yang turun semakin deras membasahi baju kemeja putih seragamnya juga dirinya. Ia berdiri menghadap rumahnya. Entah apa yang dilihat Sasuke dan Naruto tidak peduli sampai Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke arah jendela kamarnya seolah mengetahui kalau Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Hits!"

Naruto menunduk otomatis. Jantungnya berdedup kencang sekali. "Semoga dia nggak liat..." batinnya memohon. Setelah sekian lama, ia kembali mencoba untuk melihat Sasuke yang ternyata sudah tidak berada di tempat.

"Sudah pulang rupanya,"

Tiba-tiba saja, kepalanya berpaling menengok ke arah meja belajarnya. Di atasnya, terletak sebuah Handphone yang didominasi dengan warna orange cerah. Ia mengambil Hp-nya dan menekan beberapa tuts angka dan mendekatkan Hp ke telinganya.

"_Yo, Naruto! Ada apa?_" suara di seberang berbicara.

"Bukan hal yang penting..." jawab Naruto santai.

"_He? Terus, ngapain nelpon?"_

"Ano... Cuma, mau nanya sesuatu."

"_Oh ya? Apa itu?_"

"Kau punya nomor-nya Teme?"

"_Heits... bisa ulangi lagi_?"

"Aku minta nomornya Teme!"

"_Bo-boleh... Nih, XXXXXXXXXXXX_. _Ngomong-ngomong ada-_"

"Thank's," tanpa basa basi lebih lama lagi, Naruto langsung memutus hubungan komunikasinya tanpa memperdulikan Kiba yang masih mengeluarkan suaranya dari seberang sana.

KLEK!

Kepala Naruto menoleh sontak ke arah pintu yang menampakkan sosok Deidara. Senyum ramahnya terpasang dengan baik, meski lebih tepat kalau dibilang sedikit licik. "Hey, kau nggak mau makan? Padahal udah aku buatkan Ramen Miso special, loh!" ujarnya seakan memancing Naruto untuk turun dan makan siang bersamanya. Naruto membalas senyum Deidara datar dan kemudian menghampirinya.

"Nanti aku turun. Aku mau ganti baju dulu, kau duluan saja!"

Deidara mengangguk lalu menutup pintu. Ia pun berganti baju dalam diam.

Lima menit setelahnya, ia menyusul Deidara yang sudah berada di ruang makan. Terlihat olehnya Deidara sedang menaruh sebuah magkuk di atas meja makan lengkap dengan sepasang sumpit dan segelas air putih di sampingnya. "Makan dulu, gih!" ucapnya menyuruh Naruto duduk di bangku sebelah ia duduk.

Naruto menuruti perintah Deidara dan ia pun makan. Tidak biasanya, Naruto makan dengan tenang. Melihat perubahan sikap Naruto, Deidara berhenti menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya, "Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Deidara memperhatikan Naruto yang terus menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya dengan sepasang sumpit di tangan kanannya.

"Nggak. Aku nggak apa-apa," jawabnya polos dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Nggak bagaimana? Kau terlihat berbeda. Ada masalah?"

Suapan ramen pun berhenti mengisi mulut Naruto. Kepalanya ditundukkan sedikit memandangi ramen yang masih setengah porsi. Waktu tersita untuk beberapa lama sebelum kemudian Naruto mendongak dan menoleh ke arah Deidara menampakkan wajah iseng, "Aku tetap seperti yang dulu!" serunya.

Sunyi. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Deidara. Dia hanya membiarkan mulutnya diam membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Sengirannya mulai pudar. Naruto ikut diam. Diambilnya sepasang sumpit yang nganggur dan memasukkannya dalam mangkuk mencomot sejumlah ramen.

Tik... Tik... Tik...

"Gotcha!"

"Ukkhh..!" Naruto yang tengah menelan ramennya jadi tersendak. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sesak berusaha mengeluarkan ramen dari dalam kerongkongan agar dapat bernapas dan mengambil segelas air putih. Wajahnya merah padam. Napasnya ngos-ngosan, "Haah... Haah... Niichaaan!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul lengan Deidara sebal. Sedangkan Deidara sendiri malah cekikikan meski tadi sempat menghawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

"Iya, iya, Maaf deh!"

"Naruto!"

Perhatiannya teralih oleh panggilan yang sangat dikenalnya dari arah belakang ketika ia baru saja melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah di pagi hari yang masih diliputi awan abu-abu sehabis hujan deras seharian kemarin. Dilihatnya Kiba sedang berlari-lari kecil menerjang jalanan becek sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke atas dari jauh. Semakin lama, ia semakin mendekati Naruto yang menunggunya. Bagitu sampai, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengatur napas sejenak disambung dengan merangkul Naruto berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

"Heh, udah baikan?" tanya Kiba. Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung. Kiba hanya menaik dan menurunkan bahunya.

"Yah, udah baikan sama si Uchiha itu? Kemarin nanya-in nomornya untuk baikkan, 'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Belum. Lagipula, aku tidak akan memaafkannya semudah itu kalau belum memanggil namaku dengan benar!" tekadnya di hadapan Kiba yang terpesona oleh gaya Naruto, mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, mengangkat kepalan tangannya di depan dengan tampang yang setidaknya cukup untuk meyakinkan orang.

Tepuk tangan riuh Kiba mengakhiri tekad tersebut. "Terus, nomornya buat apa?" tanyanya heran berhenti menepukkan tangannya.

"Alaah, bukan urusanmu!" Naruto mengelak.

Mereka pun melanjutkan melangkahkan kaki mereka bergantian kanan dan kiri. Belum lama mereka tertawa-tawa riang, sebuah suara menghancurkan segala-galanya. "Ohayou, dobe."

GLARR!

Bagaikan sebuah petir menyambar telinganya sampai hancur. Sungguh tidak mengenakkan bagi Naruto mendengar nama 'berharga'-nya disebut-sebut. Naruto berhenti melangkah. Kiba yang tidak tahu Naruto hendak berhenti berjalan, baru berhenti di depan Naruto. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Naruto meringis kesal sambil menunduk. Dibelakangnya, ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sejak kemarin dibicarakannya bersama Naruto sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah.

"U-uchiha!"

Wajah Sasuke terlihat santai, tak ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah atau apalah itu menyelubungi dirinya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, berdiri dengan salah satu kaku ditekuk, santai sekali!

Mengetahui perasaan Naruto, Kiba hendak buka mulut namun dicegah Naruto. "Percuma berbicara dengan orang yang tak tau moral!"

Kaki kiri Naruto memelopori perjalanan. Ia berjalan melewati Kiba yang masih menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri juga masih bersikap cool seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sambil berjalan berlainan arah dengan Naruto dan Kiba. "Cih, menyebalkan!" teriak Kiba pada Sasuke yang acuh.

"Apa? Aku hanya menyapanya saja," ujar Sasuke tetap pada ekspresinya.

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya!" bentak Kiba.

"Kiba!" Naruto menengahi mereka menyuruh Kiba untuk diam dan ikut bersamanya.

Kiba segera membalikkan badan berlari menyejajarkan dirinya berjalan di samping Naruto yang berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "Sebal, sebal, sebal, sebal!" ujarnya sambil mempercepat jalannya. Kiba jadi tertinggal di belakang.

"Hm... kau tidak berpikiran untuk bicara baik-baik dengannya?" tanya Kiba ragu-ragu.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan memaafkannya sebelum memanggilku dengan benar, titik!" tolaknya langsung. Naruto nyelonong masuk ke kelas. "Kiba, aku mau duduk denganmu. Biarkan Shikamaru duduk bersama Teme!" dengan gusar Naruto menaruh tasnya di meja samping tempat duduk Kiba dan melempar tas yang sedang ditinggal penghuninya ke meja seharusnya ia tempati.

Dengan semangat seadanya, Kiba menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Jadilah hari itu Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bersosialisasi. Melirik pun tidak.

Aneh tapi nyata! Hari itu, Kakashi-sensei menyerahkan tumpukkan kertas hasil ulangan Bahasa Inggris mereka kemarin untuk dibagikan pada pemiliknya agar mereka tahu batas kemampuan mereka dalam berbahasa Inggris. Saat itu, kebetulan sekali Sasuke yang ditugaskan untuk membagikan kertas-kertas ulangan tersebut. Biar hapal teman-teman sekelasnya, katanya. Mengetahui hal itu, tentu Naruto mulai menaruh prasangka buruk bahwa Sasuke akan memanggilnya Dobe yang akan didengar oleh seluruh murid sekelasnya.

Beruntung sekali hari ini. Apakah Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya? Sasuke menyebutkan namanya dengan tepat, jelas, dan benar. Sungguh indah kedengarannya ia menyebutkan nama itu dengan suara beratnya meski tak ada emosi sedikitpun yang diberikan padanya. "Namikaze Naruto!" ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekati meja Naruto.

"Nilaimu bagus," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan selembar kertas putih di meja Naruto.

Setelah Sasuke pergi membagikan sisa kertas yang masih ada padanya, Naruto melirik kertas ulangannya. Tertera di pojok kanan atas, angka 9,8 menggunakan tinta merah yang dilingkari. Puaslah ia dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Tapi, ada hal lain yang membuatnya jauh lebih puas. Sasuke sudah memenuhi syaratnya, memanggil dengan namanya. 'Akhirnya... dia, memanggil namaku!' batinnya senang. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya melengkung, senyum simpul.

"Wah, Kau lumayan juga. Yah, walaupun lemah matematika, paling nggak nilai Bahasa Inggrismu paling baik di kelas ini." puji Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto yang tersentak kaget.

"Ya, ya..." ucapnya sekedar menyahut.

Mereka terdiam sebentar, sampai Kiba kembali mengeluarkan suara, "Eh, kalo nggak salah, si Teme itu-"

"Yang boleh memanggilnya Teme hanya aku! Selain aku nggak boleh, bahkan kau sekalipun!" Naruto terlihat begitu antusias sambil memukul meja terlampau keras. Kiba terdiam. Naruto pun segera menyadari tingkahnya, "E-Eh, maaf..." Naruto nyengir-nyengir ke arah teman-temannya yang memperhatikan dirinya. Lalu semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Ya udah, lupakan yang tadi!" ujar Naruto.

"Boleh kulanjutkan kata-kataku, Naruto?" tanya Kiba takut salah ngomong lagi. Kadang, Naruto memang sedikit terlalu sensitif kalau ada yang kurang berkenan di hati dan tingkah polahnya bisa saja berubah drastis.

"Tentu," jawabnya santai sambil mempersiapkan pendengarannya..

Kiba berdehem dulu sebelum bicara –kaya' mau pidato panjang lebar aja. "Tadi, Sasuke memanggil namamu dengan sempurna 'kan? Malah tadi aku lihat, mulutmu sampe nganga kaya' gitu-" untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto memotong kalimat Kiba.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyuruhku untuk berbaikan dengan seorang Teme seperti dia!" Naruto terlihat mengancam. Tatapannya sangat serius. Kiba sampai memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang saking ngerinya melihat Naruto begitu.

Apa mau dikata, tapi memang itulah perkataan Kiba selanjutnya. "Jadi, bagaimana? Mungkin kalau kalian baikan... kau nggak akan pernah mendengar nama 'berharga'-mu itu lagi 'kan?" Kiba berusaha meyakinkan Naruto yang sedang mempertimbangkan.

"Iya juga, sih. Tapi-"

"Bagus! Nah, nanti istirahat temui dia dan segera baikkan, ya!" Kiba langsung nyerocos aja sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"..." Naruto hanya tersenyum garing.

"Hey, kalau kau membencinya terus-terusan nanti bisa-bisa jadi suka lho sama dia," ledek Kiba sambil nyengir jail.

"Nggak! Aku bukan gay, tau!" Naruto menepis perkataan Kiba. Tapi, sayang. Wajahnya tidak mau berkompromi dan menunjukkan semburat merah. Kiba yang melihatnya jadi terkikik geli.

Tawa Kiba pun lepas kendali. "Kenapa mukamu!" ledeknya sambil menunjuk muka Naruto. Semburat di wajah Naruto pun semakin menjadi-jadi mendengarnya. Entah karena malu atau karena kekesalannya sudah bertambah.

"Berhenti!"

"..." Naruto diam saat Kiba berhenti tertawa.

"Jadi?" tanya Kiba kembali pada masalah utama mereka.

"..."

Sunyi tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Mengangguk maupun menggeleng tak dilakukannya. Sampai sekarang Naruto masih belum bisa memutuskan. "Mm.. Tapi-"

"Sudah nggak usah pake tapi-tapian! Oke?"

Mau tidak mau, Naruto terpaksa menurut saja keinginan sobat terdekatnya yang satu ini. Kiba tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto pelan.

KRIIIIINNNGGG...!

Suara bel yang senantiasa ditunggu-tunggu murid Konoha Gakuen pun berdering seirama dengan derap kaki para murid yang segera berhamburan meninggalkan ruang kelas melepas penat dari segala tekanan pelajaran-pelajaran memusingkan dan guru-guru yang membosankan. Salah satunya adalah Naruto dan Kiba. Rencananya mereka mau makan dan santai-santai dulu sebentar, baru bertemu dengan Sasuke. Memang sebenarnya hanya alasan Naruto saja. Dia merasa jantungnya terlalu lemah kalau bertemu langsung untuk saat ini. Makanya, Naruto sengaja mengulur waktu mengajak Kiba makan ramen di kantin sekolah.

"Tambah lagi!" seru Naruto. Mangkuk yang tadinya penuh dengan mie ramen, kuah, dan sayuran pun tandas tak tersisa sedikitpun. Kiba melirik Naruto.

"Ehem... kita sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu disini. Ayo, di kelas nggak mungkin kecuali kau mau pindah kembali ke tempat dudukmu semula untuk bicara dengannya." ujar Kiba panjang lebar mengingatkan Naruto.

"Gyaaa, tidak! Aku nggak perlu duduk sebangku dengannya untuk membicarakan itu, kok!" sergah Naruto gelagapan.

"Jelas nggaklah! Mana muat satu bangku berdua!" canda Kiba. Ia terkikik kecil garing. Diam. "Terus?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba, "Ee.. mungkin, pulang sekolah aja, deh. Belum siap, nih!" ujar Naruto sambil memasang pose manis di hadapan Kiba yang segera disambut dengan sweatdrop. Kiba yang linglung begitu saja oleh pose Puppy Eyes Naruto pun asal setuju saja. –seberapa imut, tuh?-

'Yes..! Yes..!' batin Inner Naruto bersorak sorai kegirangan sampe jungkir balik segala membuat Naruto bergejolak ikut merayakan kemenangan. Bahkan Naruto nggak nyadar kalo' sempat senyum-senyum licik.

"Naruto?"

Seketika itu juga, Naruto merasakan dirinya kembali menapakkan kaki di bumi yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. "Eh, iya!" sahut Naruto spontan karena kaget. Matanya menangkap bayangan diri Kiba di sebelahnya yang memerhatikannya sampai terlalu mendetail.

"Udah, ah! Jangan ngeliat-ngeliat kaya' gitu!" sergah Naruto menarik Kiba dengan paksa. Hampir Kiba dibuatnya jatuh terguling tidak siap dengan tarikan yang cukup kuat dari Naruto.

"Pelan-pelan!" teriaknya.

Bukannya membantu Kiba yang sudah nyelonjor di lantai kantin, malah ditinggalkannya sendirian sambil tertawa nista. "Kita lihat nanti, Naruto..." ucap Kiba seraya menyadarkan Naruto yang kehilangan tawanya.

"Ayo, Naruto..." Kiba mendorong-dorong Naruto yang masih nongkrong di gerbang sekolah. Seharusnya, hari ini Naruto pulang bersama Sasuke. Tapi, sekarang dia malah nggak siap. "Ayolah!" kali ini Kiba mendorong Naruto dua kai lipat lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

Karena tak ada pertahanan dengan dorongan yang lumayan kuat tersebut, Naruto pun terhempas ke depan. Tak jauh di depan Naruto, Sasuke sedang bersama Shikamaru. Well, mereka sekedar ngobrol.

Dengan keberanian yang masih tersisa, ia mencoba bicara. Mulutnya memang terbuka lebar, namun kemana suaranya? Naruto menganggap itu hanya akan menekan perasaannya. Ia berbalik dan kembali menemui Kiba. "Aku nggak sanggup!" katanya menyerah dengan tampang lusuh. Kiba kaget. Alisnya naik sebelah.

"Siapa aku?" tanya Kiba menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Inuzuka Kiba," jawab Naruto datar.

"Siapa dia?" Kiba mengarahkan pandangan Naruto ke arah Sasuke.

"Teme,"

"Nah, siapa dirimu?"

"Namikaze Naruto,"

"Apa motto hidupmu?"

"Akiramenai de!"

Setelah itu, Kiba hanya memandangi muka Naruto yang masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya. "Buktikan kalau mottomu itu 'Akiramenai de'!" Kiba mendorong Naruto lagi.

'Sial, kenapa harus begini, sih!' dahi Naruto kelihatannya sudah memunculkan tiga perempatan menggambarkan kekesalannya. "Fuuh!"

Ditatapnya lagi sosok pemuda di depannya. Sialnya lagi, Sasuke sedang menatapnya juga. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. 'Ayo, Naruto. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan... ayo maju... maju...' Naruto terus membatin melawan ketakutannya. Akhirnya, dilangkahkan juga kakinya mendekati Sasuke yang terdiam sendirian di pinggir jalan. "Teme!"

Orang yang dipanggil semakin menyorotkan tatapan matanya tanpa bersuara. Memberikan segenap perhatian pada seorang pemuda yang tengah gemetaran di depannya.

"Heh, mana 'hn'an mu itu?" tanya Naruto bermaksud menyindir. Sasuke masih diam. "Teme!" perlahan namun pasti. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya menemui Sasuke. Keberaniannya mulai muncul dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang akan buka mulut lagi. "Ee.. mau pulang bareng?" tanya Naruto asal nyablak. 'Bodoh, bodoh! Mau nyiksa diri sendiri!' sesal Naruto.

"Hn," singkat padat dan jelas. Itulah, jawaban yang senantiasa terucap dari bibir seorang Uchiha. Sebagian besar menganggap kata 'Hn' itu penanda kalau si Uchiha setuju atau sebagai pengganti kata 'ya'.

Kini mereka sudah memasuki daerah perumahan Konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus melontarkan pertanyaan walau ia tahu jawabannya tidak akan berubah. Paling tidak, itu bisa membuat mereka sedikit lebih akrab daripada sebelumnya. Tak terasa keduanya sudah sampai di rumah masing-masing. Sasuke menyentuh gerbang rumahnya. Naruto masih berdiri di tengah jalan memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik yang dilakukan Sasuke. Entah mengapa, itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Naruto saat ini. Memperhatikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dobe, kenapa senyum-senyum?"

Pertanyaan tersebut telah menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Rupanya tanpa sadar, ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang manis. "Aku punya nama! Lagian, nggak ada salahnya 'kan kalau aku senyum?" Naruto _ngeles_.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya sehingga dia bisa melihat Naruto seutuhnya. "Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sasuke heran Naruto betah berada di sana tanpa keperluan apapun.

"Amhh.."

"Mau ke rumahku, mungkin?" ajak Sasuke yang pada akhirnya. Dibukanya gerbang rumahnya mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Boleh." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto langsung setuju.

Suasana sunyi segera menyelubungi mereka. Naruto yang baru pertama kalinya bertamu ke rumah Sasuke hanya melihat-lihat keadaan kediaman Uchiha yang sepi. Sesepi raut muka Sasuke dimanapun, kapanpun dan pada siapapun yang selalu dingin. Naruto membiarkan Sasuke mendahuluinya berjalan. Sedangkan ia sendiri mengekor di belakang Sasuke. "Masuklah dulu ke kamar. Nanti aku menyusul," ujarnya setelah mengantarkan Naruto ke kamarnya yang terletak di ujung lorong rumah lantai 2.

"Ya," Naruto pun masuk ke tempat yang asing baginya. Ia duduk dengan tenang di kamar menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di ruangan itu. "Hm... begini suasana kamarnya," gumamnya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

Buku-buku pelajaran yang tersusun rapi di lemari, meja belajar yang tertata membuat ruangan itu terlihat simple.

TRRRRTT...

Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam saku celananya yang bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang mengeluarkan getaran lembut mengagetkan pemiliknya. "Ya ampun! Kiba! Aku lupa dia," seru Naruto menepuk dahi kepalanya setelah membaca SMS dari Kiba. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto segera berlari mendekati jendela yang menghadap ke arah rumahnya. Ia melirik ke bawah. Kiba tengah melambai-lambai di bawah seraya memberinya semangat, 'Semoga beruntung!'.

Naruto balas melambaikan tangannya. Kiba pun mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan Kiba melesat beranjak dari tempatnya membiarkan Naruto berjuang sendiri.

Begitu Naruto membalikkan badannya, ia kaget bukan main. Sasuke sudah duduk bersila di lantai kamarnya dengan dua buah gelas berisi teh hangat di kedua tangannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikutpun. "Maaf mengganggu," ujar Sasuke datar. Naruto menggeleng salah tingkah.

"Ng-Nggak! Nggak, kau sama sekali nggak menggangguku, kok!" ujar Naruto sambil menggeleng cepat. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang diam saja.

Lama mereka saling diam. Enggan membuka pembicaraan satu sama lain. 'Duh, sekarang mau ngapain coba?' Naruto memainkan jemari tangannya gelisah. Tak kuasa terjerat perangkap kesunyian, Naruto bermaksud untuk memulai pembicaraan ringan.

"Rumahmu sepi, ya?" pertanyaan perdana meluncur mulus dari mulut Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Sekarang kau sedang sendirian, ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak. Aku berdua denganmu." Nada ucapannya datar, tapi terdengar menahan sesuatu.

Naruto cengo'. "Be-begitu..." seketika itu juga kata-katanya langsung lenyap. "Bisa kau ceritakan sesuatu padaku? Tentang lingkunganmu yang dulu, mungkin?" Naruto berusaha memancing Sasuke berbicara. Ia lelah kalau harus melontarkan pertanyaan yang jawabannya hanya 'Hn' saja.

Sasuke bergerak sekarang. Ia memajukan posisi duduknya jadi lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Lutut mereka sampai bersentuhan. Naruto bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas, terlebih bagian pipinya. 'Oke, sekarang mukaku merah!' Naruto menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah... menunduk.

"Hey, kenapa kepalamu ditundukkan, dobe?"

SRIIING!

Dalam sekejap, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Masih tampak bekas-bekas semburat merah yang mulai memudar –menyembunyikan. Warna kulit wajah Naruto kembali normal, warna karamel yang menggugah. "Panggil namaku, Teme!" bentak Naruto ketus sambil menepuk paha Sasuke di depannya.

"Auch...!" rintih Sasuke. "Mukamu... ada apa dengan muka-mu?"

"Nggak!" teriak Naruto dan hendak bangkit keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Namun, baru setengah berdiri, ia merasakan dirinya ditarik dan terhempas jatuh menimpa sesuatu yang empuk. Ia membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam untuk beberapa lama. Dan yang pertama ia lihat adalan wajah Sasuke. Jaraknya tak jauh lagi. Berkisar sekitar 5 sentimeter.

Lagi-lagi darahnya berdesir cepat. Wajah merah di hadapan Sasuke ini semakin memikat. Diam tak bergeming. Semuanya tenang-tengan saja sampai Naruto melonjak saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya perlahan.

"Hmmphh..!" Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman tak terduga. Namun, semakin eratlah Sasuke memeluknya. Terasa cengkraman yang kuat tapi lembut di punggungnya.

Entah atas dorongan atau faktor apa, tangan Naruto dengan kikuk menjalar melingkari leher Sasuke, memperdalam ciuman hangat yang sudah memanas.

Berhubung pasokan oksigen sudah habis, mereka melepaskan bibir mereka yang sudah bersatu selama kira-kira setengah menit. Wajah Naruto memerah seperti tomat. Tapi, untuk kali ini mata shappire Naruto berani bermain-main di depan tatapan tenang onyx. "Kau mau dengar sesuatu dariku?" tanya Sasuke memasang tampang datar tapi mendebarkan. "Aku mencintaimu, dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto. Memberinya kehangatan lebih dalam.

"Tapi.. bagaimana bisa? Kita 'kan sama-sama cowok!" ucapan Naruto seolah enggan mempercayai takdir bahwa mereka dilahirkan sebagai sesama laki-laki. Ingin rasanya ia merubah total dirinya menjadi seorang gadis sepenuhnya.

Sasuke memegang lembut dagu Naruto lalu mendongakkannya. "Gender tidak akan pernah bisa menghalangi cinta, kau mengerti?" sahut Sasuke lembut sambil menatapi wajah polos Naruto. "Jadi, kau menerima cintaku, dobe?" bisikan Sasuke menggetarkan hati Naruto.

"Tidak! Sebut namaku jika kau ingin aku menerima cintamu!" ancam Naruto merajuk.

'Hn. Rupanya masih bertahan soal nama, ya?' batin Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan sebuah sunggingan liciknya. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau membenciku, Naruto."

"Aku..." Naruto agak ragu. Tapi, ia tak akan mau membiarkan waktu berlalu tanpa memori sama sekali, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Karena, pepatah bilang cinta bisa berubah menjadi benci. Dan benci... akan menjadi cinta yang tak akan bisa diungkiri siapapun. Ya 'kan, Teme..." Naruto menutup matanya perlahan saat Sasuke menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku akan batalkan ciumanku untuk 'Sasuke'," Sasuke berhenti sejenak menunggu reaksi Naruto. Sengiran nakal yang selama ini selalu disembunyikan pun akhirnya menampakkan dirinya.

"Ya..Ya.. Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn, Naruto-dobe!" balasnya sambil melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Kali ini ciuman diantara mereka benar-benar paling panas. Waktu berlalu semakin sore pun tak ada yang peduli. Tangan-tangan yang saling melingkari tubuh lawannya seakan tidak mau melepaskan segalanya untuk lenyap tanpa kesan yang membekas.

"Oya, Teme. Mana orang tuamu?" tanya Naruto celingak-celinguk takut orang yang ditanyakan keberadaannya muncul dan mengetahui perbuatan mereka barusan.

"Pergi. Mereka orang sibuk."

"Hn," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke membelalak, "Hei, itu jawabanku!" sergah Sasuke tidak senang membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Kau tidak membuat perkecualian untuk kekasihmu?" Naruto mulai menggoda Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto membelalak lalu segera menerjang tubuh Sasuke dan menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Pelukan yang begitu kencang cukup menyesakkan namun menyenangkan. "Menurutmu?" ujar Naruto setelah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya.

"Kau bukan kekasihku. Tapi pacarku."

"Apa bedanya!"

"Karena kau mencintaiku karena benci," ujar Sasuke tak mempedulikan Naruto yang bingung tak mengerti. 

Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya dan membiarkan kedua tangannya terletak di dada bidang Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan kau membuatku benci dengan sebutan 'dobe' itu hanya agar cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanya Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke membelai rambut pirang Naruto. Sesekali ia menghirup aroma wangi rambut pirang itu. "Tapi, ada yang lain."

"He?"

Naruto menampakkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, "Yang lain?"

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto, "Kau orang yang enak untuk diledek, dobe," bisikkan menggelikan telinga Naruto pun mendapatkan reaksi yang sepadan.

"Ha~ah, Teme!" Naruto mencubiti pipi Sasuke. "Tapi... kalau didengarkan baik-baik, itu adalah panggilanmu yang paling sempurna padaku."

Sasuke tersenyum manis memanjakan indra penglihatan Naruto. "Terserah."

Sampai malam tiba, Naruto baru menyudahi acara making love-nya bersama Sasuke dan pulang ke rumah sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Masih membekas di hatinya rasa cinta yang menjalari dengan lancar di setiap aliran darah pada pembuluh-pembuluh darah di tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya.

"Nee, Naruto!" begitu Naruto membuka pintu, panggilan dengan suara yang sudah biasa menyapanya. "Kenapa baru pulang, hah!" omel Deidara bertolak pinggang.

"Hum? Dari rumah Sasuke. Dia sendirian jadi, kutemani saja dia! Deidara, menyirngkir dari sana! Aku mau masuk," didorongnya Deidara yang memasang tampang marah berlipat-lipat. Tangannya menggenggam kuat ingin melayangkan pukulan yang sangat amat keras untuk Naruto.

Begitu Naruto menapakkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama, teriakan Deidara pun memenuhi seisi ruangan rumah berlantai dua yang terbilang cukup luas. "Beraninya kau memanggil langsung namaku!" jeritnya.

Yah, sebegitu pentingnyakah panggilan untuk sebuah keluarga bermarga Namikaze?

-Owari-

**Selesaaaaiiii...! Hah, Sao pusing muter-muter nyari ide yang enak buat endingnya. Pusing tujuh keliling! Pengen yang lebih menarik lagi, tapi belom ada gambaran. Ya udahlah, toh yang penting ceritanya berakhir dengan bahagia. ****Semuanya terinspirasi dari pepatah benci bisa jadi cinta. Kadang emang bener, ya?**

**Sebenarnya Sao nggak pinter bikin konflik yang berbobot lebih. Tapi, paling nggak senpai bisa suka walau keliatannya bagian SasuNaru-nya nggak banyak.**

**Review? ****Tetep jalan, senpai!**


End file.
